


South

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Cardinal Directions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Boyd, Dom Derek, Dom Erica, Edging, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Multi, Objectification, Offscreen kink negotiations, Pain, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Furniture, Spanking, Sub Isaac, Sub Jackson, consensual use of the word slut, mild safeword use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: It's Jackson's turn....It's early, too early for anyone else to be up yet, but Jackson can't sleep any longer. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and heads down to the kitchen to put the coffee on and set the paddle on the counter. Jackson takes a photo of it and sends it to the group message along with a sultry selfie.Dibs. Good morning, everyone.





	South

It's early, too early for anyone else to be up yet, but Jackson can't sleep any longer. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and heads down to the kitchen to put the coffee on and set the paddle on the counter. Jackson takes a photo of it and sends it to the group message along with a sultry selfie.

_Dibs. Good morning, everyone._

By the time the coffee gets done, Jackson is half-hard from his imaginings and horny as fuck. He keeps his hands away from his cock by pure force of will.

Jackson slips into Derek's study and removes a few key pieces from the toy wardrobe they keep tucked away in the corner. Nothing too fancy, just a couple of cock rings, some plugs and vibes, the riding crop, the thickest strap, and Erica's bullwhip. You know, the basics. He spends half an hour cleaning everything carefully to be sure it's all ready.

Next, Jackson heads down to the basement to retrieve the bigger pieces in their sex accessory collection.

Jackson's bench is a beautiful work of art that Derek built just for him based on one in Jackson's favorite videos. It's mahogany, a long bench with an I-frame on one end with cuffs on the crossbars and a hole just the right size for his cock and balls to fit when he's sitting at the end. 

Jackson gets hard just looking at the thing, and moving it upstairs to the living room makes him even harder. He cleans it thoroughly, knowing that Derek won't let him play until everything is sanitized.

The next thing to come up from the basement is what Erica calls his fuck toy frame. The metal pipe contraption has padded supports to hold his chest, hips, and knees, with an extra one for his neck if they want to add it for comfort and safety during longer sessions. Wide, padded leather cuffs hold him down on all fours, knees spread wide.

By the time he gets both pieces clean, Jackson is leaking in his sweats.

"Jesus, this place smells like a whorehouse already," Boyd says, walking into the living room and sneering at Jackson on the floor. "Such a slut. You got hard doing your chores, huh?"

Jackson nods, folding his hands behind his back. Boyd tips his chin up with the book in his hand.

"What do you want from us today? One to ten."

Jackson thinks it over, squirming under Boyd's gaze.

"Eight," he says at last. "Since I'm working Monday."

Eight means they have to be hard on him, but not so hard it takes him more than 24 hours to get back to normal. 

"Eight it is." Boyd drops Jackson's face. "What are you doing still dressed? Go shower and get yourself ready, we won't be lenient."

"Yes sir." Jackson scrambles to his feet, but Boyd slaps him in reprimand. 

Warmth spreads through Jackson's face, and he forces it not to heal immediately.

"Crawl. Sweats off, so I can watch."

Jackson drops his sweats and his knees to the floor, putting himself on eye level with  Boyd's growing bulge. He wants to suck Boyd's cock, but he knows he needs to shower first. It's part of the routine: clean the toys, clean the furniture, and clean himself.

(If he spends twenty minutes making sure his hole is nice and slick and open, well, that's his business.)

…

Isaac is awake when Jackson comes back downstairs, though just barely. He's curled up in Boyd's lap in one of his soft, lacy pajama sets. Jackson whines when he realizes Boyd is playing with Isaac's hole.

"Hush, slut. Isaac is being good, so he gets his hole filled. You touched yourself during your shower, so you can wait." Boyd nods at his feet, and Jackson drops to his knees. "Isaac, love, do you want Jackson to suck your cock?"

Isaac nods, moving just enough to free his cock and give Jackson a little room to work. He palms himself, heavy-lidded eyes staring down at Jackson on his knees.

"Beg." Isaac's voice is rough with sleep and arousal, and it makes Jackson's cock twitch. "Go on, beg."

"Please, may I suck your cock? I want to make you feel so good, please." Jackson shuffles closer. "Isaac, please, I need your cock, your come, I need you, please. Please."

Boyd's dry laugh hurts more than his slap did.

"Look, baby, you got the cock slut to beg for your cute little dick." Boyd strokes Isaac's cock. "This what you want, Jackson?"

"Yes, sir. I want to suck Isaac's cock. I want to taste his come and hear his moans and smell like him so everyone will know what a cock slut I am." Jackson leans in, hands clasped behind his back. He blinks up at Isaac, knowing that this angle is especially flattering. "Please? May I suck your cock?"

Isaac curls his fingers into Jackson's damp hair, nails scraping his scalp. Isaac's eyes glow gold, and Jackson feels his own blue flash back.

"Since you asked so politely, go ahead." Isaac sounds bored, but Jackson can see the precum leaking from the tip of his pretty pink cock. "You may suck my cock."

(There isn't a single dominant bone in Isaac's body, but he's more than willing to play along for Jackson's sake. Jackson's lucky, that way.)

Jackson has his nose against Isaac's pubic bone before Isaac gets done talking. If he had any less practice, he would choke himself in the process, but Jackson has deep throated Derek too many times for Isaac's cock to be much of an obstacle.

He pulls up to suck teasingly at the head, tongue flickering over the slit. There are footsteps behind him, but he can't bring himself to give a fuck.

"Oh, sweetie, look at you. Is Jackson being a good cock sucker?" Erica croons. "Is he making you feel good?"

Isaac just moans in response. Jackson preens at the compliment. He startles when he feels lube-slick fingers at his hole. When did Erica open the lube?

"You're already so open." Erica tuts at him, gut-wrenchingly condescending. "How are you going to take care of your men if your hole is loose?"

Jackson doesn't answer, can't answer with Isaac's cockhead kissing his throat. He settles for arching his back to give Erica a better angle and whining through his nose. Her fingertips prod at his prostate, and his cock drips onto the floor even faster.

"Maybe a good spanking will tighten you up. Or maybe I should just tie you up and let Derek worry about you."

"You could use the menthol lube on him," Isaac suggests, slurred. "It feels good, and it'll make him clench up."

Jackson can hear the light bulb over Erica's head, and he can't decide if it makes him more scared or aroused.

"Do we have any ginger left from last time? Oh, he'd look so pretty writhing for me with a ginger plug in his sloppy ass." Erica crooks her fingers, cruel against his sensitive prostate. 

"You used the last of the hand on the anniversary, remember?" Boyd stops stroking Isaac's flushed chest and thighs long enough to pull Erica in for a kiss. "You'll have to buy more. He wants an eight, if that factors in to your decision."

"Mm, maybe next time. I don't want to leave the house with him like this," she says softly, her voice kinder than her fingers. "It's better that we stay."

Isaac is gasping, writhing against Boyd's hold and trying valiantly to fuck Jackson's mouth.

"He's close," Erica says, scissoring her fingers like Jackson is nothing more than a toy. "Isaac, baby, come whenever you want."

Jackson is already starting to drift, his senses narrowed to the feeling of Isaac in his mouth and Erica's fingers in his hole. He barely registers when Isaac comes, except to swallow obediently and lick him clean.

…

Hazy and hard as nails, Jackson finds himself sprawled across Boyd's lap, his head resting on Isaac's thigh. He tries to move, but Isaac shushes him.

"All you have to do right now is rest. Erica worked you up too fast, so I just want you to take a minute." Isaac flicks his claws out and scratches Jackson's scalp with them. "Just relax for me, baby."

Isaac is too nice, too soft, too kind, but Jackson doesn't feel like protesting. Derek will be awake soon, and Jackson will need more energy for him.

(He's still slick and open, and Boyd has his fingers tucked idly into Jackson's hole, reading on his phone with his clean hand.)

"Erica?" She isn't in the den, and he can't hear her immediately. 

"She's making brunch," Boyd says.

It takes some concentration to get his brain back in order enough to hear pots on the stove and Erica humming to herself. Jackson settles.

"That's it, sweetie." Isaac trails his claws down Jackson's neck. "You're all taken care of here. All you need to do right now is relax, and I'll be so happy with you."

Jackson whines, pushing up to feel Isaac's claws more. Isaac just pinches the nape of his neck until he relaxes again.

"Good boy."

They stay like that for a while, Jackson slipping in and out of full awareness. There's no reason for him to bother staying completely awake, not with his pack taking care of him.

He jolts awake when he hears the door to the master bedroom open and close, nearly biting Isaac's fingers in the process. (When did he start sucking on Isaac's fingers?)

Derek comes into the den, and Jackson's dick twitches against the couch just from looking at him. Derek's cock is hard in his sweats, and he smells sleep-warm and perfect. 

"Erica is making breakfast," Isaac says, tilting his face for the first kiss of the morning. "Jackson already sucked me off, and Erica worked him up too fast."

Derek drops a hand to Jackson's head, and Jackson whines.

"Did you get him settled again? I want to be able to take my time." 

"He should be good to go, especially once we eat."  Isaac cards his fingers through Jackson's hair. "Right, baby?"

"Yes, Isaac." Jackson looks up at Derek with his best pleasing eyes. "Please?"

…

They start easy.

Derek takes Jackson over his knee and spanks him until he's sore, Jackson's cock drooling on the floor as he writhes. He starts with his hand and moves quickly to the paddle. 

It isn't enough.

"More, please. Please, sir, more."

"You're such a pain slut." Derek picks up the strap, running the leather over his reddened ass for long, agonizing moments before he spanks him properly. 

It lights up his senses, eyes going blue as heat sears into his soul.

Jackson nearly bites through his arm before Isaac shoves a ball-gag into his mouth and a bell into his hand. 

"Stop it, fuck. You're going to hurt yourself, and that's Derek's job." Isaac's disappointment hurts more than the strap. "Ring the bell if you need to safeword."

Jackson clenches the bell tight, but not so tight he crushes it. The added challenge of concentration keeps him from gnawing through the ball gag.

By the time Derek is content, heat is radiating through Jackson's ass and thighs deliciously, and he's been hard for fucking ages.

"Here, I'm moving you to the table." Derek lifts him and sets him on all fours. "Isaac, watch him for a moment."

Isaac is beside him before Jackson even process it, rubbing him with both hands and kissing him all over.

"You're such a good, beautiful boy. Our gorgeous pain slut, yeah? God, you smell like heat and pain and sex, want to just roll in it with you. You got me hard again just smelling you, let alone seeing and touching you."

Jackson whines, tongue pressing at the ball gag. He wants Isaac's cock in his mouth, wants to make him feel good again, to add Isaac's arousal to Derek's in his senses.

Derek fills a bowl with ice water and bathes Jackson's backside and cock. It soothes the heat and dampens his erection, but arousal still roars through his mind, tightens his gut.

"That's it, baby. Deep breaths, gotta get you calm so Erica doesn't break you." Isaac kisses him over the ball gag, smirking when a whine catches in Jackson's throat. "Easy, pet."

Once he's cooled down, Derek slicks one of the heavy steel plugs and eases it into Jackson's hole.

"Gotta keep you filled, right slut?"

Jackson's erection snaps to attention, and Derek has to cool him down all over again.

...

"Oh, look at your poor little cock, trying so hard to come." Erica flicks the tip of it, and Jackson roars. "But it can't, because I said so."

She's had him in the I-frame for twenty minutes, and he's already going out of his mind. He can't fuck forward, and he can't grind back against his plug, so all he gets is what she gives him.

Once he comes back from the edge, she starts stroking him again.

"Pretty little cock, trying so hard to be big and useful, but is it?"

"N-no, Erica. S'small. Too small to make you come." It's all lies, but god does it hurt so good to pretend. "Pathetic."

She looks so fucking good, wearing Boyd's shirt as a dress and nothing else. He can smell her arousal, thick and tangy.

"Wanna make you come, wanna lick your pussy and make you come. My pathetic cock can't, so let me use my mouth, Erica, please."

Erica rubs her palm over his cockhead, smirking at the whine it elicits.

"I don't think I want such a cockslut to eat me out. Maybe I'll let you suck Boyd's cock while I ride his face as a compromise."

It hurts, aching in his chest and in his cock all at once. Jackson clenches on his plug and tries to fuck into her hand.

She pinches his balls, nails trapping sensitive skin, and Jackson wants to move, wants to cry, wants to come, wants--

"Hey, hey, no..." Erica releases his skin, runs her hand through his hair. "Breathe, Jacks. Breathe, you're okay. I've got you, we're okay."

When did he start hyperventilating?

"Easy. Color?"

Jackson chokes out a "y-yellow," and Erica pets his face.

"Breathe with me, okay?" She takes slow, exaggerated breaths, and Jackson forces himself to follow along. "There we go, that's my good boy."

Once he's calmed down, Erica pets him some more, running her hands over his neck, his shoulders.

"What just happened?"

"Dunno. Overload, I guess. M'good now."

Erica shakes her head. "Executive decision. I'm taking you out of the frame."

Werewolf strength is amazing, because Erica has him unbound, up the stairs, and sprawled in her bed almost before he realizes it. He's wrapped in a wave of EricaandBoyd, the scent anchoring him in the moment.

"That's it, baby. We'll talk it over later. Want me to keep playing?"

Jackson humps the air, grinds back against his plug.

"Please."

(He sleeps for three solid, seamless hours after she finally lets him come.)

...

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson could be dommed by a doornail, bless him.


End file.
